


Loyalty

by RamdomReader



Series: Fatal loyalty [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Neglect, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: Just a short piece which I may add more to later. Focuses around three siblings and the oldest one’s girlfriend.Warning for implied child neglect and possibly abuse.If I do add more I will go into more detail about that.Edit 02/01/2020: More added
Relationships: Ilta/Nysa, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Fatal loyalty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589671
Kudos: 2





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for implied child neglect and possibly abuse. If I do extend this I will go into more detail about that.
> 
> Edit 02/01/2020: More added

There were three siblings known to the people around them for a variety of reasons but mainly their paranoia, protectiveness of each other, and how capable they were in spite of their youth. Loyalty was hard in a world like theirs. There was a reason the siblings shared a hard determination and icy expressions. There was a reason they only trusted each other, and a reason for their stoney features.

They had loyalty to each other, but no-one else, and their loyalty was of the fierce kind, the kind of loyalty that burns like flames, and topples empires, and destroys cities. The kind of loyalty that leads to destruction or salvation. Messing with their kind of loyalty is usually fatal.

The three of them move in different circles, are very different people, but still share the same bond they always have. When one needs help the others are there as fast as is possible. No-one is more important to them than each other. No-one.

The oldest sibling, Ilta, is a beautiful girl. Her deep blue eyes are piercing and her hair matches the woodlands she is so familiar with. The middle sibling Anatole is a charming boy, who moves through crowds with ease. He has the same brown hair as his sister, and his eyes are the deep green of moss. The youngest sibling, Temaru is the quietest. They have the same green eyes as their brother and their hair is a startling icy blond. They may not all look alike, but no-one doubts that they are related, not with how close they are. Not with their specific loyalty.

Nysa is fifteen when she first meets Ilta. They make an odd pair, the fifteen-year-old who is tired of the world and the sixteen-year-old who is just discovering it but they have a lot in common. They have both been hurt and they have both had to get up and carry on, despite the pain. Both have been terrifyingly self-sufficient from a young age, and both are loyal to their own, and only their own. They are eighteen and nineteen when they first kiss. Eighteen and nineteen and desperately in love. They are nineteen and twenty when Nysa meets Anatole and Temaru. Anatole is a fierce seventeen-year-old and Temaru a quiet but dangerous fourteen-year-old.

Nysa is twenty when she earns Temaru’s trust and twenty-three when she earns Anatole’s. She trusts Temaru at twenty and Anatole at twenty-five. By the time she is twenty-seven, she is as much a part of their strange, fierce loyalty as any of the siblings, and she returns that deadly loyalty.


End file.
